


Quiet

by bellutrixlestrange



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I'm Sorry, at least i didn't kill anyone this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6613501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellutrixlestrange/pseuds/bellutrixlestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet. It wasn’t a word normally associated with the Weasley household, but these days, quiet was all the Burrow ever was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

Quiet. It wasn’t a word normally associated with the Weasley household, but these days, quiet was all the Burrow ever was. The Battle of Hogwarts had taken place less than a month ago, and the wounds were still fresh on both bodies and minds. Everybody had lost someone or something. Dennis Creevey had lost his brother, Lavender Brown had lost her beauty, and so many children had lost their innocence. Nonetheless, the loss felt by the Weasleys was one of the most notable.

It broke Molly to know that she would never again see her twins together. The pain of knowing that there was no longer a “Fred and George,” weighed on her heart like a stone. She knew no matter how much it hurt her to see her son dead, nobody felt the loss of Fred as acutely as George. He barely ate or slept anymore, and he hadn’t laughed since the Battle. Nothing anybody said or did could cheer him up at all. Molly wasn’t sure if George would ever be happy again, but there was no way in Hell she was going to watch her son waste away. If she could kill that bitch Bellatrix, then she could figure out a way to make her family, all of them, smile again. She was going to make damn sure that the Burrow would never be this quiet again.


End file.
